puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Love
Tobe gets hit by one of Cupid's arrows and falls in love with Chief. Evil Love is the first segment of the sixteenth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired February 14, 2007. Summary A weary Cupid strolls into the Goh-Rong Restaurant for a lunch break, taking a seat with Santa and the Easter Bunny who both think they have a harder time with their holiday jobs. Cupid points out that they only have to work once a year while he’s developing “archer’s elbow”. At a different table, Pucca is admiring Garu while he sips tea, daydreaming about the two kissing. When she finally looks up, Garu has disappeared, having moved to a private room in the back which disappoints her. Tobe and his ninjas enter into the restaurant, seeking the “early ninjas special” and take a seat. On the other side of the room, Chief sighs dreamily, thinking he’s “so commanding”. At the same time, one of the Cat Clan has gotten into the restaurant and pounces at one of Cupid’s arrows, causing it to ricochet off the walls and strike Tobe in the back. He looks up from his menu and the first person he sees is Chief while his heart begins to beat furiously. He rushes to the other side of the room and complements her, before becoming confused by his actions and leaving the restaurant (dragging along his disappointed ninjas). Chief sighs again, glad that he’s finally “come around”. Pucca, having witnessed the entire display, rushes to Cupid to have him do the same for her and Garu, but he apologizes that it was his last arrow (which she doesn’t appreciate). In his hideout, Tobe is still pondering his weird reaction only to find that he’s sharped his sword down into a heart shape with Chief’s face on it. His emotions of love begin to overwhelm him and he’s unable to resist them while his ninjas look on in confusion. Chief arrives at the base to invite him on a date and surprisingly honest, he accepts and finds that he actually enjoys holding her hand. He then orders his minions to clean the base (which he wrecked) as there is a “lady present”. The couple go skipping down the street and Tobe offers her a lollipop he steals from a small child. She thanks him, then expresses her desire for a bouquet of flowers which he immediately replies to, beating up the vendor and stealing his entire cart for her, which she finds cute. The two meet Garu who prepares for a fight, but Tobe assures him that his vengeance has been postponed so he can pursue his love for Chief. The pig-tailed ninja is left confused while the two skip away (and knock out Ssoso as they go). They continue on a series of dates: beating up a couple to steal their roller-skates, destroying a store so she can steal clothes, and singing karaoke for her in a night club. Eventually, the two stand at a wedding alter with her Vagabonds (along with Muji) and his weeping ninjas as their wedding party. Master Soo is doing the nuptials and when he asks if anyone interjects to their union, Garu raises his hand but as he can’t speak, he’s ignored. Pucca tries to steal a kiss, but he flees and she’s left to sulk until she notices the arrow still stuck on Tobe. Right before the ninja can finish his wedding vows, Pucca pulls the arrow out as Tobe literally digests his feelings of love. He’s confused to what’s going on and when Chief tries to remind him that he loves her, he asks “I do?” which Soo take as his answer, thus the two are married. Chief drags him happily down the aisle while he screams for someone to help him. Elsewhere, Pucca and Garu stand on a hill just like in her daydream and kiss, the arrow now being stuck on him. Trivia Gallery evil.JPG evil0.JPG 3.JPG 1.JPG 35.JPG Tobe´s heart.jpg evil1.JPG evil2.JPG evil3.JPG 6.JPG evil4.JPG evil5.JPG evil6.JPG evil7.JPG evil8.JPG evil9.JPG evil10.JPG evil11.JPG evil12.JPG evil13.JPG 34.JPG 35..JPG 36.JPG Tobe(8).JPG 40.JPG 42.JPG evil14.JPG evillove2.JPG 38.JPG 37.JPG 33.JPG 31.JPG 29.JPG 27.JPG 26.JPG 23.JPG 22.JPG 20.JPG 19.JPG 18.JPG 16.JPG 15.JPG 14.JPG 13.JPG 12.JPG 11.JPG 10.JPG 9.JPG 8.JPG 7.JPG 5.JPG 2.JPG 66.JPG 67.JPG 21.JPG 24.JPG 25.JPG 43.JPG 44.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Themed Episodes Category:Season One Episodes